A Very Quick Love Story
by jordinnkaylee
Summary: Puck left Quinn. But when Finchel decides to get hitched they are reunited. Oh and did i mention...Quinn has Beth and Puck doesn't know? Some interesting shit. Pairs: Mainly Quick. With guest stars: Brittana. Klaine.Samcedes.Tike.
1. Chapter 1

"Wait What?!" Quinn yelled into the phone to her best friend Rachel. She had just told her that she was engaged to Finn Hudson. The same Finn Hudson she had cheated on 4 years before with…..she couldn't bring herself to say it….him. The guy who had stolen her heart in high school and also broken it. Rumor has it, he is engaged to some skanky white chick. This was the same guy who was going to be in the bridal party.

"No, No way. I'm not going to do it." Quinn said.

"Oh pleeeeaaaaasssssseeeee?" Rachel said.

"No. Rachel you're my best friend, and I would love to be in the bridal party, but, I have to sit this one out….I don't want to see him and I sure don't want him to see Beth.

Quinn&Puck had given up Beth 4 years ago. But Shelby had an accident, that cost her life. So Quinn took her in, acted as a normal mommy, never mentioning Beth's father. Beth , the very curious 5 year old, always asked where her father was. Quinn had always told her, she didn't know. Which in a way, was true. I mean she actually didn't know where Puck was, not that she really cared though.

Quinn….Quinn are you there?" Rachel's voice snapped her back to reality.

"Quinn, I just got the news, Puck's not gonna be able to make it, " Rachel lied through her teeth.

"Really?! Ok, Beth and I are in the wedding.! "Quinn said excitedly!


	2. Chapter 2

"Finn, No! She doesn't want to see me…." Puck said.

"Are you kidding, she has been dying to see you," Finn said to his best friend, lying.

No she isn't, Puck thought. Not after I left her. Puck really loved Quinn. Her beautiful blond hair, and her very soft skin. How he loved kissing it. But that was the past. She had probably gotten over him. Marrying some rich bastard. But then again, he wasn't any better.

"Ok, I'll do it." Puck said

"Great, see you this weekend bro.!" Finn said hanging up

Ohhhhh. This is going to be a very long weekend…

**Quinn POV **

Quinn and Beth hopped of the plane at NYC. Smelling the fresh air…..She hadn't been here in years. Not since Nationals.

"Quinn!" Rachel said, hugging her best friend.

"Hey Rach!" Quinn said.

Little Beth hugged Rachel not saying a word, carrying her Disney Princess suitcase to the BMW.

"Hey little Bethie," Finn said, picking up the suitcase.

"Uncle Finn, where are we going?" Beth said, getting in the car.

Once they were all settled in the car, they headed off to their destination.

**30 MINUTES LATER**

We arrived at Finchel's house. Lot of cars in the drive way. Probably some guests.

They all stepped out of the car and into the house.

Quinn gasped as she saw her pregnant best friend, Santana Lopez.

"Hey babe," Santana said hugging her, Her other best friend, Brittany Pierce, right behind her.

She also saw Sam, Mercedes,Artie,Kurt,Blaine, and the others sitting on the couch.

Where was Mike? She didn't know. She settled her Beth's suitcase in the kid room and when she went into the guest bedroom, she saw a suitcase…..that didn't belong to her. Rachel didn't tell me I was sharing…

When Quinn went back out she heard laughing on the deck. She took one of the lemonades off the counter and made her way outside. When she opened the door, she gasped, dropping her glass….


	3. Chapter 3

**QUINN POV**

I was staring in the eyes of none other than Noah Puckerman. I ran back in the house crying. Rachel came in and started to speak.

"Look. We never meant-"

"Meant to what hurt me?!"

"He's happy to see you….."

"Well, I'm sure not happy to see his face."

"Well. Can you just act-"

"Rachel. What about Beth?! He is going to know!"

"Well. Isn't -?

"No…."

"Who's suitcase is this"

"….."

"You didn't….."

"We might-"

"RACHEL BARBARA BERRY! I hate your fucking guts!"

"It's only for 14 days"

"Yea…..ONLY 14." -_-

"Maybe ya'll-"

"No."

"Can we go back outside"

"Fine. But if that douche even thinks about touching me, he is sadly mistaking. "


	4. Chapter 4

**Quinn POV**

Rachel and I walked back outside as if nothing ever happened. No one was looking at us. Of course not. They knew what happened with Puckerman. I went over to Britt and San to avoid Puck. Knowing him, I know he was going to come over here, sweet talk me and try to get into my pants. That may have worked before. But not this time. Quinn dependence starts now.

**Puck POV**

"Dude you should really go talk to her."

"Your right"

"Just don't be the total sex bastard you were in high school"

"um….thanks?"

"Anytime Puck."

"Okay. Bye Finn"

I made my way over to Ms. Lucy Quinn Fabray. I knew she was trying to avoid me.

But, hey, it's worth a shot.!

"Hey Fabray!" I called out

She totally wants me. Wait. No. Finn said not to be the bastard. But she is looking really fine in those tight skinny jeans. I could feel it coming on. NO! Stop it Puckerman! Control Yourself!

**Quinn POV**

"Hey."

"How's it going these days?'

"Just fine thank you."

"Ok. I'll leave you alone."

**CUT!** That is not how it went down. Here's what really happened….

"Hey Fabray!"

I ignored him.

"C'mon Q….I know your hurt but…..don't be this way….."

"Be what way?" I snapped

**Puck POV**

I was a little taken aback because she snapped at me. Quinn never snaps. You would expect that from a girl like Santana. She was not only feisty in bed but she was also mean in public too. One time she wrote in my yearbook saying she hopes I get herpes and impregnates other women. I don't really think she's changed much since them. She is only nice around her wife, Brittany.

Yea, that was the happiest moment of my life. Brittana's wedding. Not only did it make me to see Santana happy, but Quinn and I were still together. Madly in love. Wish I could say the same now.

I just now realized that she was still staring at me with those icy blue eyes.

"But I thought you were happy to see me.?"

"Hell. I didn't even know you were going to be here."

" ."

"What"

"Finn told me that you really wanted to see me."

In unison: **"FINN AND RACHEL GET OVER HERE NOW"**

Finn & Rachel POV:

Fuck….


End file.
